Untitled
by Bekyunne
Summary: Hanya berisi kisah 12 anak yang memiliki sifat berbeda-beda. -bad summary Exo Couple, Warn Boys Love


**U** ntitled

ByunYuna

Chanbaek

Kaisoo

Hunhan

Sulay

Chenmin

Kristao

Maaf kalau tidak sesuai. Ini cerita asli ide sendiri, kalau ada yang sama mungkin hanya kebetulan. Sekali lagi, ini hanya karangan fiksi oke!

Happy Reading!

.

Pagi itu, suara krasak-krusuk bercampur teriakan super heboh terdengar di salah satu kamar kostan yang diberi nama oleh pemiliknya dengan sebutan Kostan SM (Sumpah Mahal). Konon katanya, hanya orang-orang bergengsi, plus kaya yang bisa ngekost di situ. Sepertinya ini tempat lebih cocok dipanggil apartemen dibanding kostan. Entahlah, terserah si pemiliknya saja mau menyebutnya apa.

Salah seorang pria berparas tinggi seperti tiang listrik mendadak terbangun dari mimpi indahnya, ketika sebuah lemparan bantal mendarat tepat di wajah gantengnya. Dia mengendus bantal tersebut, sebuah bau menyerang hidungnya, dia melotot dan sukses menyimpulkan: Ini bau iler BaekHyun!

"Kyak! Baekki, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa melemparku dengan bantal?" Park Chanyeol balas berteriak saat melihat teman sekamarnya itu bangun dengan ekspresi yang sulit dia artikan.

Byun Baekhyun, dia tiba-tiba meloncat dari tempat tidurnya dan sukses mendarat di ranjang Chanyeol. Cowok berwajah imut itu langsung memeluk Chanyeol dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Chanyeol melongo, dia tak membalas, tapi juga tak melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, sepatuku hilang!" Baekhyun melontarkan kata-kata itu setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau malah melemparku?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Yaa, kupikir kau tau dimana letak sepatuku. Tolonglah Chanyeol, kalau tidak ada sepatu itu aku ke sekolah pakai apa? Telanjang kaki? Yang benar saja!" Baekhyun menatap miris, membayangkan dia ke sekolah dengan kaki ayam. Bisa rusak reputasi cowok populernya selama dua tahun kalau kaya gitu.

"Hemm, aku juga tidak tau Baek. Coba kau tanyakan pada yang lain saja," balas Chanyeol menggeleng.

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah, dia akhirnya mengikuti saran Chanyeol untuk menanyakan ke orang-orang yang juga ngekost di tempatnya. Pertama-tama, cowok itu mendatangi kamar yang persis di depan kamarnya. Tertulis di sana, Kai-Soo. Baekki mengetuk pelan pintu itu. Jeda 10 menit, pintu juga tak terbuka. Dia menyerah, Baekhyun menyeret kakinya ke kamar di samping.

Tok..Tok.. "Suho? Kau sudah bangun? Sehun? Kau sudah bangun juga?" Dia menempelkan telinganya ke pintu, lagi-lagi nihil, bahkan suara dengkuran Sehun yang biasanya super membahana pun tidak terdengar kali ini.

"Sebenarnya kostan ini ada penghuninya tidak sih? Atau hanya aku dan Chanyeol yang masih hidup. Oh aku tahu, mungkin saja D.O dan yang lainnya adalah vampire yang menyamar? Tapi, mana ada sih vampire seimut D.O?" Baekki mendelik mendengar ucapannya sendiri.

Dia melangkah agak jauh, ke arah kamar yang satu-satunya berada di ujung. Sambil bersiul pelan, dia melirik jam dinding yang berdetak cepat. Mata Baekki melotot. 06.40! Mampus! Bagaimana bisa waktu berjalan secepat itu, rasanya baru saja dia melempar Chanyeol dengan bantal tadi pagi. Dengan langkah seribu, cowok itu menggedor kamar Chen-Lay dengan ganas!

"Chen! Chen bangun sudah sore! Kya bangun Chen! Atau kumakan Bebekmu! Lay? Lay tolong buka pintunya!" Baekki terus menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Chen. Bukannya salah satu dari kedua cowok itu yang keluar, tapi malah Suho yang menampakkan wujudnya di samping Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menoleh ketika tangan Suho menyentuh pundaknya. "Kyaaa! Yak, Suho kau mengagetkanku saja. Kupikir kau itu Vampir!"

Suho mengernyitkan keningnya bingung, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan ketika pintu kamar di depan yang bertuliskan Chen-Lay terbuka. Lay mengucek matanya, kemudian melirik aneh ke arah Baekhyun dan Suho, yang dibalas tatapan aneh juga dari kedua cowok itu. Ketiga orang itu sibuk tatap-tatapan.

"Siapa kalian ini? Chanyeol? Sehun? D.O Atau siapa?" Lay membuka matanya lebar-lebar, sekedar memastikan kalau di depannya ini adalah manusia. Sama seperti dirinya.

"Aku Baekhyun si tampan, dan ini Suho, kau sendiri siapa? Apa kita sudah berkenalan sebelumnya?" Baekhyun menyodorkan tangannya. Lay balas menerima uluran tangan Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Aku Lay, salam kenal semuanya!" Balas Lay tak kalah semangat.

Aigoo! Apa-apaan mereka ini. Suho memutar dua bola matanya kesal. Kenapa juga ada manusia seperti mereka berdua. Bikin susah saja. Akhirnya Suho memecah keheningan sambil tersenyum dongkol.

"Hey sudahlah jangan berdrama, kita tidak sedang ada casting. Sebenarnya ada apa Baek, kenapa kau menggedor-gedor pintu kamarku?" Tanya Suho agak penasaran, pasalnya gedoran Baekhyun beneran menganggu tidurnya. Sepertinya Lay juga setuju.

"Ya Suho benar, ada apa Baek?" Suara ghaib muncul. Ternyata itu adalah Kyungsoo yang entah sejak kapan berada di situ. Suho mendelik sebentar, kemudian melirik ke arah Baekhyun lagi. Lay hanya bersender di dekat pintu sambil menunggu jawaban.

Baekhyun terdiam. Benar juga yang dikatakan Suho, sebenarnya kan alasan dia menganggu teman-temannya adalah untuk menanyakan keberadaan benda kesayangannya itu.

"Oh iya aku lupa! Sebenarnya aku ingin tanya, apa kalian melihat sepatu kiriku? Semalam ada, tapi tadi waktu aku terbangun dia sudah tidak di sana!" Oke Baekki mulai histeris kembali kala mengingat keberadaan barang berharganya itu.

"Ouh! Sepatumu?" Suho dan Lay serentak bicara. Sedang Kyungsoo, dia cuma terperangah melihat kekompakan kedua namja tampan itu.

"Ya, kalian tau?" Tanya Baekki dengan mata bersinar.

"Tidak! Dan tidak pernah tau!"

"Kau carilah sendiri, sana aku mau mandi!" Suara Suho dan Lay bersahut-sahutan, membuat Baekki mematung di tempatnya. Lay sudah masuk ke kamar lagi, Kyungsoo entah menghilang kemana, sementara Suho melengos pergi masuk ke kamar mandi. Oh betapa sialnya Baekhyun pagi ini.

*

*

Baekhyun menendang pintu kamarnya dengan kuat, membuat Chanyeol yang lagi berkaca mendadak terlonjak kaget. Cowok ganteng itu menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang kini duduk termenung di atas tempat tidurnya. Chanyeol menyelesaikan sentuhan terakhir untuk mahkota kebanggaannya, sebelum menghampiri Baekhyun yang menatap sendu sisa sebelah sepatunya.

"Sudahlah Baek, nanti eyelinermu luntur!" Entah dia bercanda atau serius, tapi Baekhyun menatap acuh cowok itu. Namun pada ujungnya dia kemudian berdiri untuk berkaca. Dan hal itu membuat Chanyeol mulas memandangnya.

"Kau bohong Chanyeol, mana ada eyelinerku luntur," balas Baek kembali duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Habisnya aku kesal sekali melihat tingkahmu!" Seru Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja aku kesal! Sepatuku hilang Chanyeol, kau ini tidak paham sekali," ucap Baekhyun kembali sibuk mencari keberadaan sepatunya itu.

Chanyeol cuma diam memandangi kehebohan dari Baekhyun. Kemudian sebuah ide melintas di depan matanya. Dia tersenyum dan menarik kerah baju Baekhyun sampai cowok itu ikut tertarik ke belakang. Mungkin saja Baekhyun ini adalah Ayah dari anak-anak kucing Chanyeol yang baru lahir (?)

"Hey sudahlah, aku punya ide!" Kata Chanyeol.

"Ide? Apa?" Tanya Baekhyun penuh.

"Sebaiknya kau diam. Sekarang bersiap-siaplah, aku dan yang lain akan tunggu di luar. 5 menit tidak muncul, kau akan kami tinggal!" Ancam Chanyeol langsung keluar dari kamar. Sementara Baekhyun, kembali memberikan ekspresi yang sama. Sial kuadrat!

To Be Continued...

_baekhyunwife


End file.
